Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: Begins in the Zabuza mission. Paring Naruto x Kurenai x Yuago x Temari x Ten-Ten x fem Haku x Anko x Ino x many more. If you have any suggestions for someone else for the pairing PM me!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo it's TTJOD here with the first chapter of Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom the rewrite. It kinda starts off like the last one except a few jutsu are thrown out. **

**Now onto other news. My other student i guess you can say is now a writer and has her own account. Her pen name is Lucyqueenofthehyena. Check her out and let her know how she's doing. Oh and if anyone can guess where i got the idea for the second jutsu I'll not only name a jutsu after you, but I'll even put any SINGLE girl you want in the harem.**

**Review or face the wrath of the Pokegirl DildoQueen. If you don't know what that is look up.**

**Chapter 1; Death brings Love!**

A 13 year old blonde haired boy was standing in front of a woman with long wavy black hair. Sticking out of the boy's chest was a large sword covered in his blood. The boy's blue eyes were wide and blood could be seen spilling from his mouth. The woman having wide red eyes quickly said "Naruto!"

Naruto grabbing onto the sword managed to garble out "I told you I had a very bad feeling about this Kakashi-sensei." He then slowly turning around ignoring the wide eyes of his comrades.

His blue eyes landing on the owner of this sword turned frosty. He giving a bloody smirk to the man said "I was saving this to show the old man, but I might not have the chance to do so." He putting the tips of his fingers together closed his eyes and started to push his chakra into his hands.

Opening his eyes he cried out "**Shoton; Ballad of the Cherry Blossom!**" From his hands a huge bright pink storm of crystals went soaring towards the man. The man gaining wide eyes switched places with a nearby log. He watching the log get shredded looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

Naruto smirking said "Not done yet." He clapping his hands together turned them so the fingers were resting on the palms. He then spreading his hand revealed what looked like a blade of blood.

Naruto then said "**Chiton; Blood Wave!**" The man gained wide eyes when from the blade a huge wave of blood came barreling towards him. He jumping felt the wave get his leg, making him grunt in pain.

Naruto spotting the pain in the man's face shut one of his eyes and said "It's all up to you after this one Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei!"

He putting his hand in the snake sign pushed as much chakra as he could through his body and cried out "**Shiton; Withering touch!**"

Everyone gained wide eyes when from where Naruto stood a dark aura spread out. This aura started heading directly for the shocked man. He could literally see that everything the aura touched wilted away and died. He trying to jump, got most of his body over the aura, but the leg Naruto had hit with his blood wave was still on the ground. The aura hit this like a freight train hitting a baby carriage or cabbage cart. The man screamed as his leg turned as black as the night and he lost all feeling in it. Naruto then fell forward pushing the sword out of his body and making it fall to the ground. The man quickly tried to get the sword but was shocked when he was rejected by the sword. He cursing jumped back when a absolutely furious Kakashi appeared in front of him.

Kakashi seeing red said "Zabuza Momochi you just tried to kill one of my students. It's time for you to die."

He then vanished from the eyes of the genin and Kurenai. Zabuza jumping back cursed as critically injuring that brat awoke the fury inside of Kakashi. Kurenai rushing over to Naruto removed his jacket and shirt. She spotting the wound quickly pulled out some bandages and first aid ointment. She applying the ointment to the wound, then wrapping it looked at his wide lifeless blue eyes. Biting her lip she turned to the battle Kakashi was having. She seeing that he was kicking Zabuza's ass turned to Tazuna and said "Tazuna-san please point the way to your home." Tazuna nodding took off running in the direction of his home.

Kurenai spotting this said "Hinata, Kiba, Shino carry Naruto to Tazuna's home." She turning to the wide eyed Sakura and furious Sasuke.

She said "Sakura go with them. Sasuke you go and make sure they're safe."

She standing up said "I will be helping Kakashi as much as I can."

Sakura nodding ran after team eight hoping that her brave and selfless teammate didn't die. Sasuke sending a quick glare at Zabuza moved to keep his teammate safe. Kurenai once they were gone watched and helped Kakashi stomp a mudhole into Zabuza.

Tazuna arriving home quickly opened the door and said "Tsunami no time to speak. Go get the big room ready, and bring every medical supply we have."

His daughter Tsunami blinking nodded and went to do what he said. Hinata and Kiba coming in carrying Naruto seconds later followed Tazuna who lead them to the room. Shino was right behind that group using his bugs to keep an eye out. Sakura rushing in behind him ran up the stairs following the trail of Naruto's blood. Sasuke coming in seconds later scanning the area nodded to Shino and slammed the door close. Upstairs in a large room, Hinata and Kiba laid Naruto down where Tsunami ordered them to. Tsunami spotting the damage done to Naruto said "Dad we're gonna need ice and a needle."

Tazuna nodding ran out of the room searching for the needle. Tsunami rolling up her sleeves turned to Hinata and Sakura and said "I'm gonna need your help."

Hinata nodding quickly moved close to Tsunami. Sakura also nodding moved next to Tsunami. Kiba moving outside decided to guard the door, Akamaru beside him ready to bite someone. Tazuna finally finding a needle grabbed as much ice as he could and rushed into the room. Tsunami taking the needle and sterilizing it attached some thread to it. She removing the bandages quickly and carefully started to sew the wound shut. She once the front wound was shut said "Alright we need to gently get him on his stomach."

Hinata and Sakura nodding gently moved Naruto to his stomach. Tsunami then stitched up the wound on his back. She then helping the girls gently roll him to his back said "Dad hold him up." Tazuna nodding held Naruto up.

Tsunami placing as many pillows as she could down said "Alright lay him down." Tazuna gently laying Naruto on the pillows watched as Tsunami took the ice and put it around the wound.

She standing up said "I've done all I know to do. We need to change the bandages every hour."

Sakura looking at Naruto with worry asked "Does someone need to watch him?"

Tsunami nodding said "Yes to make sure he doesn't start bleeding out."

Hinata was about to take first watch when the door opened up to reveal Kakashi who said "I will be watching him."

Sakura hearing this turned to Kakashi and asked "Did you defeat Zabuza?"

Kakashi growling said "No he managed to get away with the help of a masked accomplice. Next time we meet I'll have his head."

Sakura hearing this nodded and walked out of the room promising herself to get stronger. Hinata walking out of the room looked at Naruto and sent a silent prayer that he survived this. Once everyone was out of the room, Kakashi finally took a deep breath. He looking at Naruto closed his eyes and started praying that Naruto survived this, because if he didn't Kakashi would be wrecked and Naruto's adopted sister Yugao would kill him. Kurenai walking into the room minutes later actually moved to Naruto's side and bit her lip. She closing her eyes started to pray that Naruto survived this.

What none of them knew that Naruto had not only died right there but right now was sitting in a plush room in heaven. He didn't know where he was but he was liking the comfy bed he was sleeping on. It wasn't like the one his Nee-chan Yugao had that they both had to share at times. This one was large and seemed to be both warm and cool at the same time. He leaning back into the bed was loving this, when suddenly a loud scream of "WHAT!" shook him from his paradise. He then felt the door to the room he was in get blasted in. He spotting the smoking remains of the door on the ground looked towards the door and blushed darker then the Kyuubi's fur. Standing in the door was a woman with long flowing pink hair, that seemed to sparkle. She had the perfect heart shaped face, that made her plump lips stand out. Her eyes were shaped like almonds and were a light green. Her skin was pale and almost luminescent. She had the perfect frame that made the snow white kimono she was dressed in fill out in all the right places. All in all this woman made his Nee-chan and her friends, including Kurenai looked like drag queens. That word suddenly made Naruto's blush vanish and a disgusted look appear on his face. He had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting several of them. Hell one of them was his Nee-chan's boyfriend at the moment. He then blinked when the woman picked him up and started to inspect him like he was some kind of toy. She dropping him on the bed said "This is unbelievable. Some fool actually killed you."

She then placing her hand on his forehead, watched what happened. She opening her eyes said "So you died protecting Yuhi Kurenai from the surprise attack of Momochi Zabuza."

She smiling softly said "You're so sweet." Naruto blushed hearing her say this.

She then sitting down beside him said "Your death however presents a very big problem."

Naruto looking at her asked "How so?"

She sighing said "You are the chosen one. You were 5 years from now supposed to fight a great and powerful evil, that if not defeated would take over and destroy the world. You were also supposed to unite the elemental nations and bring peace to the world."

He hearing this blinked and said "Woah!"

She smiling said "Woah indeed. You just died though protecting one of your big sisters friends from a man who thinks himself as a demon."

Naruto blinking asked "Why don't you make someone else the chosen one. Like Sasuke-teme?"

She snorting said "Because he is part of the great evil and has a heart of pure darkness. He is and always will be a spoiled pampered little boy."

Naruto hearing this asked "So I take it you don't like Sasuke-teme?"

She snorting said "Not just him but several others that I can't tell you about."

Naruto sighing asked "What are you going to do?"

She looking at him said "There is always the option of sending you back."

Naruto looking at her said "Not happening."

She quirking an eyebrow asked "Why not?"

He looking at the ceiling said "Without me Nee-chan can finally have a good apartment and a comfy bed. She'll be free of the curse of the demon fox and the hatred my name carries."

She hearing this said "But she'd be missing her little brother. One of the few things she enjoys and looks forward to."

Naruto said "She'd have her friends and her boyfriend."

She then asked "What if she didn't have Kurenai?"

Naruto blinking asked "What are you talking about?"

The woman waiving her hand in the air said "Observe."

He looking at the air gained wide eyes spotting Tazuna's bridge, with the bodies of Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Tazuna, his family, and Zabuza all laid out on the ground. The sound of grunting could be heard. The air then moved to something that made Naruto's eyes widen even more. Laid out on the bridge being raped by a bunch of men with weapons was Kurenai. She had blood leaking out of her body and was covered in the sexual fluids of the men. Standing away from this was a short man wearing a business suit, with a cane in his hands, and yellow tinted shades on his face. This man smirking said "That's what you get for messing with my business bitch." He then laughed. The air then turned to normal.

Naruto turning to look at her asked "What the hell was that?"

She said "That was the future."

He shaking his head said "It can't be."

She nodding sorrowfully said "This is the future without you. Gato continues to oppress and enslave wave, Kurenai is left on the unfinished bridge raped to death as a reminder to all what happens to those who defy him."

Naruto shutting his eyes jumped off the bed and said "I'm not gonna let that happen."

She hearing this asked "How are you going to stop it, you're dead remember?"

He opening his eyes looked at her and said "Send me back."

She hearing this said "In order to do that I'd have to make you my child, and elevate you from a simple human into something more."

He not caring said "Send me back."

She getting up from the bed said "You'd no longer be human. I'd take the power of the Kyuubi from you, and it would be painful."

Naruto looking at her dead in the eyes said "I said send me back."

She smiling brightly at him said "So be it Sochi-kun."

Naruto hearing this gained wide eyes, but it was too late as he vanished. She giggling snapped her fingers and the soul of the Kyuubi appeared in her hand. She setting the sleeping fox down on the bed snapped her fingers and the room transformed from pure white, to orange, blue, purple and black. On the wall paintings of the 4 hokage appeared, along with pictures of Yugao, Hana Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, and Kurenai. On the wall an exact replica of the Kubikiribocho appeared with Naruto's blood still on it. The door then appeared on the hinges again to reveal it open.

Carved into the door were the words "_Do not fear the darkness, for it brings the light. Do not fear blood, as it pumps life through the body. Do not fear death, as there is life beyond it. Do not fear my child, as the love of your mother will always be with you._" She walking to this door, gently touched the oak wood and said "You are the child of Izanami now. All is within your reach my child!"


	2. Chapter 2: 10 tails, Packs and Death!

Yo** It's Ten Tailed Jackal Of Doom Here with the 2nd chapter of TTJOD. In this chapter we see what happens after Naruto leaves heaven. One of you wonderful followers asked was Naruto a Demi-God now. The answer to this question is Yes. Naruto is indeed a Demi-God, but unlike other Demi-Gods he's special as his mother is a bloody primordial and plans on spoiling him rotten. If you guys want something special added to this fic then PM me. **

Chapter 2; 10 tails, the Pack and Jackals!

Naruto would then wake up, not outside of his body but inside of his mind. It looked like a ruined city, that got hit by tidal wave and an earthquake. In other words his mind looked like shit and he knew it. He was confused about this and wondering what was going on until suddenly the city started shifting into a large African desert, scratch that an coastline with a desert next to it. He looking up could see that this place had not one sun, but 10 bright orange suns. This confused the hell out of him, because will all of those suns he should be burning up, but he felt just fine. He looking down blinked spotting what looked like the footprints of some canine. Not just one either, several with at least 150 of them.

The largest footprint was almost as big as the sword that Zabuza had attacked him with. Normally he d head in the opposite direction of these footprints, but something told him that he needed to follow this trail, so he did so. He soon found himself walking a swamp, his feet getting soaking wet. Groaning he found some roots and climbed on these. He now moving through the trees, blinking finding the swamp slowly shifting into an artic tundra. Cursing he jumped down into the frigid snow and instantly shivered. He trekking through the snow, curses when the terrain once again changed, this time into a savannah. He sighing started to move forward into the savannah wondering what the hell was going on.

He blinked finding himself coming across some thick grass. Something told him to crouch down and be as silent as possible. He doing so soon moved through the bushes and blinked finding a large dark purple jackal standing beside him. The jackal turning to look at him revealed glowing red eyes he was very familiar with. This damn jackal had a fully matured sharingan. He blinked when the jackal silently yipped at him. He somehow understood that the jackal was telling him to remain silent. Nodding he peered through the bushes and felt his eyes widen spotting a bunch of bone white bull. These bulls had horns long enough to be swords. Hell the largest of the bulls horns actually had blood on them. He turning to look at the jackal silently asked what was up with the bulls. He blinked when another jackal, this one being midnight black and having the Byakugan appeared and yipped that these bulls represented his negative feelings, that had evolved and blossomed with his death. Naruto gulping asked what did they represent. A blood red jackal appearing with hollow yellow eyes yipped that the represented his new godly powers and the many bloodlines his new mother had given him.

Naruto blinking asked just how many bloodlines did she give him. A larger golden jackal appearing yipped that she had given him all of them, and had even given him some that she had made up and was still giving him bloodlines. Naruto sweat dropping asked how many did he have unlocked and could he mix any of them. A small hyper green one appearing with blood dripping from it s mouth yipped that he had unlocked the Shiton, the Chiton, the Shoton, the Bakuton, the Mokuton, the Hyoton, the Byakugan, the Sharingan, the Shikotsumyaku, the Ranton the Yoton, the Koton and Jinton. Naruto eyes were wide the fuck open knowing most of those and getting the general idea for the ones he didn t know. A snow white jackal with bones going down it s back yipped that he had also unlocked the some of the one s she had made up like toxic release, shadow release, chaos release, atom release, and star release. Naruto was down right shocked hearing this.

The first one he talked to informed him that if he and the pack could kill the bulls he would unlock the latent powers he gained from death and his Shiton would be magnified. Naruto hearing this nodded and slowly turned to the bulls who were grazing on the grass. He steeling his nerves crouched down and silently said on my mark. The jackals nodding got in position. Naruto watching as the bulls started moving towards the water hole made the signal. The jackals quickly shot out of the bush shocking him at how many there were. If he had counted right there were over 500 jackals rushing at the startled bulls. Four of said jackals were as big as the people said the Kyuubi had been.

Shaking his head he ran out of the bush kunai appearing in each hand. Roaring he jumped into the air and slammed the kunai in the skull of a bull, killing the beast instantly. In no time the only bull left was the largest one and it was being circled by Naruto and a few of the dead bone pulse and steel release jackals. Naruto having ripped the horn off of one of the bulls was now using it as a sword. The bulls yellow eyes were locked with his, knowing that he was the larger threat. Naruto spotting one of the jackals rush at the bull from behind smirked. The bull spotting said smirk quickly realized what was happening and tried to turn to counter the approaching jackal, but was then hit full force by the rest of the jackals and Naruto. The bull fell the ground with a shuddering breath.

Naruto raising his new weapon up in victory was shocked when all of the jackals bowed to him. The jackal that he had been talking to approached him and informed him that he had just passed the test. He was now the leader of the over 200,000 strong jackals, each having one or more bloodline. Two of the smaller jackal then came barreling forward holding the skull of a jackal somehow fitted for his head. He bending down gently picked it up and slipped the skull on. He was surprised when black and golden fur started to grow around from the skull and soon spread across his body. He could now feel the thick fur covering his body, even with him standing up like a man. He dropping the horn in his hand, bent over and ripped the two horns from the skull of the bull he had been standing on. He then watched as they transformed into twin gorgeous katana, with a red, black, purple and brown chain at the hilt. Both of these swords had snow white sheaths to go with them. He then blinked when 10 objects burst from just above his ass. He turning his head slightly gained wide eyes spotting ten black and gold tails waiving behind him.

The jackals surrounding then threw their heads back and howled loudly declaring him the new king of demons and leader of the pack. Naruto throwing his own head back howled with his new pack, filling his mindscape with the howls of jackal. He ending his howl blinked feeling himself start to wake up. He looking at the red jackal said You re second in command and in charge until I return to my mindscape. The jackal nodded and he faded away, but not before filling the mindscape with lots of prey for the pack to feast on.

He waking up on the outside growled spotting four men advancing on a blue haired woman and a black haired boy. He getting out of the bed growled louder, alerting everyone to his presence. The scum turned to him and Naruto could literally smell and hear them shit their pants. He snarling asked "What the fuck do you shitheads think you re doing?"

All four men whimpered and started to back away from him. He not liking this walked over to one of the man, not knowing that his speed had increase beyond mortal limits and walking to him was a blur to others. He grabbing the man by his throat said "I asked you a question shithead!"

The man started to tremble and shake in fear. The man then said "Gato never said anything about a fucking were jackal."

Naruto blinking was wondering what this dumb ass was talking about. That is until he finally saw his reflection in the man s eyes. He looked like a perfect fusion of a jackal and a man, with glowing red eyes. He then noticed that both of his swords had come with him when he left the mindscape. Smirking Naruto growled out "That' s because your shitty boss didn t know about me."

Naruto then pulling the man closer to him and finally noticing his increased height said "Now tell me everything I want to know or I ll snap your neck shithead!"

The man whimpering quickly told Naruto everything he knew, including Gato s plans. Naruto smirking said "Thanks for the info."

Naruto then snapped the man s neck killing him instantly and quickly did the same to the other four men. He pushing the sick feeling he got from killing those four men down turned to the woman and child. He letting his eyes turn into the normal blue asked "Are you two alright?"

Tsunami nodding said "Yes."

Inari asked "Who are you?"

Naruto smiling softly said "I'm the hero kid and the hero always shows up at the last minute."

He standing up turned towards the bridge and said "Do me a favor kid and gather everyone you can. It s time you got your country back. "

Naruto then vanished in a step, making Tsunami gain wide eyes, while Inari standing to his feet had a fire burning in his eyes. He turning around and running out the door said "Mom I'm gonna go get help. He s right it s time we got our village back."

Tsunami blinked hearing but suddenly started to smile softly as it seems as the person who had saved them had just put the spark in Inari s eyes.

At the bridge Kakashi was trying his hardest to find Zabuza in the mist. Kurenai was back to back with him trying her hardest not to reveal how tired she was. Sasuke and Shino trapped in a ice dome by the accomplice were riddled with ice needles and both boys were breathing hard. The accomplice(Haku) inside of her mirrors was shaking her head at how weak and tired the two boys were. Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Sakura forming a triangle around Tazuna was wondering what was going on, well Sakura and Hinata were. Kiba and Akamaru could hear what was going and Kiba was gritting his teeth as Shino s heartbeat was slowing down. Akamaru was growling as Sasuke's heart beat was slowing down. Tazuna was filled with sorrow at the mess he had made. The kid from before, Naruto he thinks his name was had yet to wake up and things were starting to look bleak for the kid. Tazuna was feeling guilty about this, because if he hadn t lied to Konoha none of this would be happening.

Zabuza in the mist was shaking his head at how obviously tired the two jonin were. Apparently they had been taking turns watching that dead brat he had killed. They should've just buried the kid and been done with it. Suddenly his mist started to move. He turning his head couldn t see or hear what was causing the disturbance. Suddenly a heavy killing intent started to saturate the area. This killing intent was so dark, so heavy, so malignant it had made Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi, and Kurenai break out into cold sweats. The genin on the other hand was not taking the killing intent so well. Hell Sakura had fainted and shit her pants. Hinata was trembling in pure unfiltered fear. Kiba was shaking in fear, until a somewhat familiar scent hit his nose. He and Akamaru both stopped shaking and were smirking. Shino who had also been shaking in fear, suddenly stopped as his bugs informed him that owner of this killing intent was none other then Naruto. Sasuke was breathing heavily as this killing intent was down right monstrous.

Naruto having arrived at the bridge seconds ago growled spotting the many dead workers on the bridge. He knew exactly who was responsible for this and it pissed him off. He was so pissed he failed to notice that he had just summoned some of the pack. Standing beside and around him were about 150 jackals, give or take a few. They were growling just like he was. He then with venom in his voice said "Zabuza Momochi is our target. Track down and rip him to shreds!"

He then unleashed a howl that was followed by the pack. These howls ripped through the thick mist and a new wave of fear hit everyone. Zabuza himself felt like the icy grip of death was tightly wrapped around him. Suddenly he had to jump as something tried to bite his leg. He then had to duck from something else trying to tackle him. He swinging his new sword gained wide eyes when his sword literally bounced off the body of a bone white jackal. He jumping back dispelled his mist. His and everyone else eyes widened spotting the many jackals making a circle around him. Kakashi blinking asked "Where the hell did these jackals come from?"

Kiba and Akamaru were looking around for Naruto who seemed to have vanished. They then caught his scent in the ice dome. Both of them then looked at the ice dome. Suddenly said dome exploded in a huge storm of pink crystals. Inside of said storm of crystals a shocked and awed Shino and Sasuke could be seen standing behind what Kiba's nose told him was Naruto. Naruto glaring at Haku who was holding her bleeding side growled out "Surrender now, before I end your life."

Haku feeling her mask drop said "I cannot. I must be of use to Zabuza-sama."

Naruto hearing this snorted and asked "You do realize that you're not a tool to be used right?"

Haku glaring at him told him her life story. Naruto snorting said "I don't see your point. My big sister saved me from a life like yours but I don t see myself as a tool for her use."

Naruto then vanished and knocked the girl out with a single chop the neck. He then picked her up teleported to Kiba. He dropping the girl beside Kiba tied her up with ninja wire. He then teleporting into the ring made by his pack glared at Zabuza and said "You browless freak. I m gonna make you pay for what you did to those workers."

Zabuza growling pulled out his own sword and asked "Tell me the name of the freak I m gonna kill. "

Naruto smirking reached over his shoulder and revealed the blood soaked Kubikiribocho. He pointing the blade at the wide eyed man said "I've already died once by your hands freak and Izanami-sama sent me back because she deemed it necessary for someone to kick your ugly mug. "Naruto dropping into a ready stance said "The name of your Executioner is Naruto Uzuki, younger brother to Yugao Uzuki."

Naruto then vanished from sight and before Zabuza could say a word two of his arms were removed from his body, forcing him to drop his sword. Naruto appearing kicked the two arms to the pack who then ripped apart the arms. Naruto vanished again forced Zabuza to his knees. Naruto appearing behind Zabuza said "Enjoy hell fucker. "

Zabuza's head was the removed from his body. Naruto pushing the sick feeling he got from this down once more, kicked the body to the pack and heard them start to consume it. His ears then started to twitch hearing Gato arrive with an army of thugs. Snarling Naruto turned to said man who was blinking. Naruto blurring through handsigns landed on the snake sign. He with rage burning in his eyes howled out "Shiton; March of the Black Parade Jutsu!"

From Naruto and the Death release jackals a huge wave of pitch black skeletons, roses and snakes erupted and blurred towards Gato and his army. Heavy screams then rang out on the bridge as the jutsu ripped apart and melted Gato and half of his army. When the jutsu stopped Naruto shut his eyes at the pure carnage his jutsu had just caused. Everyone else had wide eyes and were green in the face. The thugs who were too stupid for their own good said "Hey you just killed our meal ticket."

They then charged towards Naruto and the pack, until an arrow landed directly in the foot of one of them. All eyes except for Naruto and the pack moved to the other end of the bridge. Tazuna gained wide eyes spotting Inari with the rest of the villagers holding weapons. Inari with flames in his eyes said "This is our country and we're taking it back."

The villagers cheered, while the thugs who were still too stupid snorted. Naruto hearing this snort lifted his right hand and said "Attack!" This command unleashed the jackals who sailed into the thugs and started to rip them apart, most of the thugs being eaten alive.

Remeber to Review and tell me whatt you think. Until Next chapter stay true all of you believers and "FOLLOW THE JACKALS!" Also follow me on twitter TTJ Of Doom


	3. Chapter 3: Hole, Konoha and Facts

**Yo TTJOD here with the 3rd chapter of Ten Tailed Jackal Of Doom. It's back to Konoha in this chapter along with Haku's fate, a little Sasuke and Sakura bashing and som humor. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3; Back to Konoha and the Hole?

A few days later and Naruto was looking at himself in the mirror. What he was looking at is the small hole in the middle of his chest. It was a hole all the way through his body, with nothing between it. This hole confused the hell out of him and was weird as heck. He was looking at said hole through a window in Tazuna's bathroom. He sighing decided to put a shirt on, hoping that he could hide the hole from his sister. He walking out of the bathroom rolled his eyes spotting Sasuke standing outside of the bathroom with his arms crossed. Naruto asked "What do you want teme?"

Sasuke growling said "Give me your swords dobe."

Naruto giving the Uchiha the finger said "Kiss my ass Uchiha."

He then dodged the attack by the prick and kicked the boy hard in the beans. He ignoring the boy sliding to the floor walked down the stairs. He reaching the bottom rolled his eyes again as now the useless fan-girl was in his way. He asked "What do you want Sakura?"

Sakura scowling said "Give me Sasuke-kun's swords."

Naruto giving her the finger said "Suck my dick bitch."

Sakura screeching rushed him. He dodging her really sad attempt at attacking him pimp slapped her. He walking into the kitchen sat down and looked at Kakashi who was reading his smut. Naruto said "Kakashi-sensei I hope you have a plan."

Everyone blinked hearing him say this. Kakashi curious asked "Plan for what?"

Naruto lifting up his shirt to reveal the hole said "Plan on escaping my sisters wrath once she discovers this hole and learns of how I got it."

Kakashi staring at said hole quickly did a healing jutsu and tried to heal it. He blanched when that didn t work. He trembling asked "Can't you keep it a secret?"

Naruto shaking his head said "That won't work as she always knows when I am lying. Plus I kinda sleep without a shirt."

Kakashi hearing this started to cry. Naruto spotting the wide eyed Kurenai said "Don't worry Kurenai-sensei you can push all of the blame of Kakashi-sensei. Just say you wanted to turn back but Kakashi-sensei wanted to get Sasuke's Sharingan."

Kurenai hearing this blinked and smiled, ignoring how pale Kakashi got hearing this. Naruto then said "I'll even back your statement up and I'm sure Kiba, Shino and Hinata will help."

Kiba smirking said "Hell yeah. I got your back sensei."

Hinata blushing and poking her fingers together said "I got your back also Kurenai-sensei."

Shino pushing up his glasses said "It is most logical that I have your back."

Naruto clapping said "There you have it. We've got your back 100 percent and with four out of the six genin backing your statement, Nee-chan and the old man will take your side. "

Naruto then hearing soft footsteps turned his head and smiled at Haku, who he had talked too and comforted. She had got over Zabuza's death and too his shock started calling him Naruto-sama. He had tried multiple times to get her to stop, but she would pull out the puppy dog eyes and that would end the argument right there.

Haku feeling him smiling at her blushed and said "Good morning Naruto-sama. I am ready to leave if the rest of you are."

Naruto was about to say let s go, when he remembered the Uchiha and Haruno. He groaning said "We can't leave until the useless fan-girl and the prick recover."

Naruto's ear twitched when Sakura came into the room rage burning in her eyes and a red handprint on her face. She looking at him with murder in her eyes said "Naruto-baka."

Naruto giving her a deadpan look said "Useless fan-girl."

Sakura then screamed and charged at him. Everyone blinked when Sakura ended up colliding with the floor courtesy of Haku. Haku glaring at Sakura said "Useless fan-girl. You will not approach Naruto-sama like that again or I ll freeze you. "

Naruto hearing this blinked and said "That's new."

His ears then twitched again as Sasuke came down the steps. He glaring at Naruto with his one tomoe sharingan said "Dobe."

Naruto rolling his eyes said "Teme. "

Kakashi ignored all of this in favor of trying to come up with a way to not be killed by Yugao.

Both teams and Haku were now on their way back to Konoha, after hearing that the bridge was named after Naruto. Said boy was shirtless as Haku who had a healthy blush on her face looked over the hole he had. Kakashi was still trying to come up with a way to save his hide. Sasuke was glaring hot daggers at Naruto and planning on getting the civilian council to make Naruto hand over his swords. Sakura with a small blush on her face was glaring at Haku not liking or trusting the girl one bit. Kiba was picturing how jealous Hana was going to be when he told her about his mission. Hinata had a healthy blush on her face spotting her crush without a shirt. Shino was, well no one really knew what he was doing. Kurenai with a blush of her own was wondering how mad Yugao was going to be.

Naruto was actually talking to Izanami about getting he and Yugao a new home, or at least getting them a better apartment with more then one bed. All she was doing was giggling and it was starting to annoy him. He blinked when Haku said "Naruto-sama from what I can tell this hole is natural like your adorable whisker marks."

Naruto blinking said "My whisker marks are rather sensitive. Maybe this hole is. "

Haku and the others hearing this blinked. Haku, Hinata, Sakura and Kurenai then stored this info away for later, with Sakura not knowing why. Haku gently touching the skin around the hole blinked when Naruto started to giggle. She rubbing circles around the hole smirked when Naruto started to laugh. She doing this for a while smirked as Naruto just continued to laugh hard. She moving her hands away said "The skin around the hole seems to be ticklish Naruto-sama."

Naruto putting his shirt down wiped the tears from his eyes and said "Thanks for the info Haku-chan."

He then putting his hands behind his head closed his eyes. He then started to think of new jutsu asking the pack if they had any ideas.

The group would arrive in Konoha the next day with Sakura having another red hand print on her face, this one being from Haku for trying to hit Naruto. Naruto himself was fighting every urge in his body not to laugh at this. Sasuke was holding his privates, as Haku had frozen his beans and weenie when he had tried to force himself on her. Kurenai, Hinata and Haku were now glaring at the Uchiha with rage and hatred in their eyes. Sakura for some reason denied that it ever happened. Kiba was in the same boat as Naruto, as he found it hilarious that Sakura had another handprint on her face. Shino was ready to get this mission over with so he could get away from Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi was now desperate for a way to avoid Yugao's wrath.

Naruto noticing that they were home said "Finally we're here."

Kurenai and Kakashi noticing this said "All right to the Hokage tower we go. Come on all of you."

Ten minutes later and they were standing in front of a curious Sarutobi. Naruto's nose could smell that his Nee-chan was in the room. Haku was very nervous now that she was in front of the Hokage. Naruto as if sensing this, grabbed her left hand and turned to her with a bright smile. This not only calmed her down, but made a huge blush spread across her face. She was easily able to ignore the killing intent sent her way by Hinata and Kurenai. Sarutobi ignoring this said "Report!"

Everyone in the room straightened up hearing the authority in his voice, except for Naruto who said "Oi old man. Get Nee-chan here for this one."

Sarutobi sweat dropped hearing this, as for some reason unknown to anybody his voice of authority had no effect on Naruto. Sighing he said "Cat please go fetch Yugao Uzuki."

Cat or Yugao nodding vanished in a swirl of leaves. She appeared in her street clothes with a clone taking her anbu position. She then bopped Naruto on the back of his head and asked "What have I told you about calling Hokage-sama old man?"

Naruto looking at her said "I don't know something about it being disrespectful to him or something like that. Honestly I don't really see the big deal. He's like 67 years old and is a grandfather. Last time I checked that was old, and he is a man so."

Everyone including Yugao's clone sweat dropped hearing this. Yugao bopping Naruto on the head again said "That's not the point. I taught you to respect your elders."

Naruto said "You also taught me to follow my gut, how to curse so bad a ship of sailors would blush, and that I need to cook for us otherwise we'd starve or get fat from takeout food."

Yugao with a twitching eyebrow said "First of all if I recall it was Anko who taught you how to curse and second it's not my fault I can't cook to save my life."

Naruto rolling his eyes turned to Haku and said

"I forgot to tell you Haku-chan. Nee-chan may be a super badass kunoichi that makes Kakashi-sensei look like a fresh out of the academy genin, but she honestly can't cook to save a life. I mean the first night after she saved me, she tried to cook ramen and burned the water."

Everyone in the room besides the blushing Yugao gained wide eye hearing this. Sakura leaning towards Hinata asked "How do you burn water?"

Sarutobi having heard the question coughed and said "I'll say this once more report!"

This time everyone snapped to attention. Then what happened on the mission was told and Naruto filled in about his death and meeting Izanami. By the time the report was finished, Yugao was staring blankly at the wall, while Sarutobi was staring blankly at Kakashi. Kakashi was sweating gallons at this, while Kurenai was glad that Naruto and her students had backed her story. Naruto looking at Yugao narrowed his eyes for about five seconds.

He then spotting something in her eyes said "Kakashi-sensei you should run now."

Kakashi hearing Naruto say this teleported away just as Yugao exploded with killing intent and rage. She was quickly followed by Sarutobi, but unlike Yugao he didn't teleport to chase down and do harm to Kakashi. Sarutobi coughing slightly said "Everyone is dismissed."

He then noticing Naruto waiving at him said "Except for Haku and Naruto."

Sasuke hearing this glared but left planning on talking to the council. Once everyone was out of the room, Naruto walked over to the couch and said "We need to wait until Nee-chan finishes harming Kakashi-sensei."

Sarutobi wondering why shrugged and went back to his paperwork, even handing some to Naruto, knowing that the boy would help. 30 minutes later and Yugao appeared back in the office still pissed off. Naruto looking up from a piece of paper talking about Sasuke's clan compound being sold. Stamped approved knowing that this was most likely Izanami's work. He asking "Kakashi retreated to his home didn't he?"

Yugao nodding said "He did, but I still got my revenge."

Naruto was at first curious until his nose caught a certain scent he had learned the hard way to be wary of. He blanching said "That's cruel and unusual punishment Nee-chan."

Yugao snorting said "No it's not. He got my precious little brother killed."

Sarutobi and Haku confused asked "What are you talking about?"

Naruto turning to Sarutobi said "Green beast and his clone."

Sarutobi shivered hearing this, while Haku was still confused. Naruto coughing said "Alright old man send the other anbu out beside the clone of Nee-chan in the corner and slap a privacy seal up."

Sarutobi confused did as Naruto asked. Naruto then gaining a serious look on his face said "What I'm about to show and tell you will shock and awe you. I'm also telling you this because knowing that little prick Sasuke, he's already gone to the civilian council to try and demand that I give him my swords. Whiny little bitch."

He then explained what happened before he saved Tsunami and Inari, he even summoned a member of the pack with each of the bloodlines he had unlocked and summoned his tails. Sarutobi with wide eyes spotting the jackal with the mokuton said "You've got to be shitting me."

Haku had passed out hearing that Naruto-sama was actually the son of the primordial goddess Izanami and that he had the Hyoton. Yugao was trying to pick her jaw up off of the ground. Naruto smiling said "I 'm not shitting you old man."

Sarutobi recovering pinched the bridge of his nose and said "I see why you informed us of this. I'm just gonna go ahead and put you in the CRA and make the Uzuki an official clan, with only you having bloodlines. I'm also going to place Haku under your protection and make your swords clan swords, including the Kubikiribocho since it still has your blood on it."

Naruto nodding said "Yeah about that. I tried everything to get the blood off so I could give the sword to Haku-chan or as a early birthday present to Nee-chan but the blood won t come off."

Sarutobi shaking his head said "That just helps the case that it s a clan sword."

Yugao having snapped out of her shock asked "How many wives will he have to have?"

Naruto blinking asked "What are you talking about?"

Yugao looking at him then explained the CRA to him. Naruto with wide eyes asked "What the fuck?"

Yugao ignoring this and turned to Sarutobi who for some reason had a perverted smirk on his face. Sarutobi chuckling with evil glee said "Naruto will have to have 2 wives for each bloodline he has, and unlocks in the future."

Naruto hearing this did the math and said "Old man you dirty old pervert that's 36 wives."

Sarutobi giggling said "Yes well those are the rules."

Naruto banging his head against the desk asked "How in the hell am I supposed to find 36 women that love me and are willing to marry me?"

He missed Haku shoot up hearing this and her to start blushing heavily. He also missed the dark blush that spread across Yugao's face. Sarutobi noticing both blushes chuckled and removed the seal just as an anbu appeared and told him that the council had gathered and that Naruto had been called before them. Naruto groaning said "I hate being right."

Sarutobi sighing stood up and said "Come on Naruto, Yugao, Haku let's go deal with the council."

Naruto groaned hearing this but followed the old man out of the room, along with a once again impassive Yugao and a nervous Haku.

**Remeber To Review and inform me of your thoughts. Until next time all true believers and faithful jackals. Remeber to "FOLLOW THE JACKALS!"**


	4. Chapter 4:Councils Wives and Reveals

** Yo it's TTJOD here with the 4th chapter of Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom. In this chapter we have the council meeting the truth about Yuago and Naruto, the reveal of Naruto's Sharingan and we get the Jackal version of Shikamaru. His name is Kellin and I got his name from Kellin Quinn from the band Sleeping With Sirens. Anyway enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you guys and girls think. **

**P.S:If you guys have any ideas for what the Mangekyou and Eternal Mangekyou should look like either leave it in the review or shoot me a PM! This goes for techniques too. He's going to have the standard 3 plus one of my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 4; Councils and Wife number 1!**

A few minutes later and Naruto was in his second least favorite place in the village. The council chambers underneath the hokage tower was his second most hated place. This place brought back bad memories, mainly the ones were he was accused of something that he didn't do. Fuck he hated this place. His eyes moving to Yugao could see that she also hated this room. He then hearing Sarutobi get to his seat counted the seconds in his head. He was at 3 when one of the civilian council members stood up and screeched "HOKAGE-SAMA WE DEMAND THIS LITTLE DEMON GIVE SASUKE-KUN THOSE SWORDS HE STOLE AND THAT WHORE."

Naruto winced at the volume of this woman. He looking at the woman instantly knew who she was related to. Damn if the bitch didn't look and act like Sakura. Naruto wasn't the only one to wince at the volume of her voice as Tsume Inuzuka sent a potent glare at the women for being so loud. Sarutobi rolling his eyes said "Naruto stole nothing and before you speak let me explain what I mean."

The woman who had been about to screech again shut her mouth. Sarutobi then explained what happened on the mission and everything Naruto had told them. Naruto could actually see the faces of the civilians getting abnormally pale. The woman who had screeched gulped and asked "Surely this is a joke Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi noticing how quite the woman was said "No Saki-san it's 100 percent true as I've seen the jackals myself."

Tsume looking at Naruto asked "Will you show us the pack?"

Naruto blinking said "I would but they're rather upset with the pink haired flat chested banshee over there for ruining the hunt."

Everyone, besides said woman burst out into fits of giggle, even the other civilians who were obviously trying to get on Naruto's good side now. Said woman scowling screeched "SHOW US NOW OR ELSE!"

Naruto visibly wincing and grabbing his ears said "Fuck!"

He then pushing some chakra into his eyes activated his fully matured sharingan and growled out "Look you fucking pink haired menace, stop screeching before freeze your vocal chords."

The woman had wide eyes spotting his Sharingan, along with many others. Sarutobi was actually shocked as it looked different then any Sharingan he had ever seen before. Naruto's eyes instead of turning red and gaining three black tomoe, turned white and gained three black tomoe. Naruto blinking wondered why everyone was looking at him until Haku created a small ice mirror for him to look in. He spotting his eyes said "Okay that's new."

Yugao hearing this blinked and asked "You mean your sharingan wasn't always that color?"

Naruto shaking his head said "No they looked like the one Kakashi-sensei has up until now."

His eyes then glazed over for about five minutes. When they returned to normal Naruto smirked and said "I just talked to Kaa-chan about it and she said she didn't want anyone confusing my eyes with the inferior Sharingan of the filthy Uchiha." He chuckling said "I may have edited what she said a little bit, but trust me I did it for the better."

Inochi blinking asked "You can talk to Izanami-sama?"

Naruto nodding said "Yeah she has a direct link to my mindscape. She said it's so I can always talk to and reach her."

The woman who had screeched said "I don't believe you. Izanami-sama probably said that she didn't want you to taint the Uchiha's good name with your demon self."

Naruto rolling his eyes opened his mouth and everyone was shocked when a woman's voice said "_**I changed the color and power of your eyes baby. I didn't want anyone to ever confuse you with the stupid inferior eyes of those filthy stinking treacherous, backstabbing, lazy, arrogant cock sucking Uchiha. No way in hell am I letting my baby be mistaken for that useless clan. There has only been one good Uchiha in all time and her name was Uchiha Mikoto. Her stupid son had to fucking murder her, just as she was about to kick her stupid husband to the curve and adopt you. It's okay though when she died I instantly picked her up and she's now my angel of death. By the way when I told her about you choosing to be my baby boy she squealed like a fan-girl. Apparently she's watched you since she died. My guess is that she has a crush on you and since you can talk to sprits and can summon her, the next time she sees you she may try to rape you. Oh and tell that old goat Sarutobi that if he wants to ever meet his wife in the afterlife he'd better grow a spine and put those stupid civilians in line starting with that pink haired flat chested whore of a banshee known as Saki Haruno. If anyone is to blame for how Sakura Haruno turned out it's her. I don't even know how someone as cute and sexy as Mibiki could be related to someone so hideous. Oh and pretty soon you'll be gaining another legendary sword and a dedicated legion of followers. Oh my little Naru-chan is going to have a cult following him so soon**_."

Naruto then closed his mouth and said "That came directly from mom, who either giggles a lot or tries to talk my ear off."

Sarutobi sweat dropping asked "Isn't she like billions of years old, so isn't it the pot calling the kettle black when she calls me old goat?"

Naruto blinking said "Good job old man you just called her old. Now she's ranting and threatening to castrate you with a tub of cheese, worms, several hooks and a fishing pole." Naruto then shivered and said "Fuck I didn't want to see how she was going to accomplish that."

Everyone sweat dropped hearing this and many of the males shivered. Naruto coughing then summoned a jackal. This jackal was the shadow release jackal. It scratching one of it's ears said "**Troublesome Alpha. Summoning me ****when just**** I got finished eating.**"

Naruto rolling his eyes said "Meet Kellin a member of the shadow release part of pack. He's special as he also has the Byakugan and Mokuton. He's is the most lazy of all of the jackals and least likely to attack someone."

Kellin looking around the room asked** "Which one of you troublesome humans is the one who could make a howler monkey sound like it's whispering?"**

The shinobi in shock quickly pointed at Saki. Kellin spotting this said "**Troublesome banshee. If alpha had summoned Koda or anyone else you'd be dead right now.**"

Naruto laughing said "Koda is the second in command of the pack and runs the pack when I'm not doing so. He has the sharingan."

Tsume looking at Kellin with curious eyes asked "How powerful are you Kellin-san?"

Kellin yawning said "**I don't really know. I guess as powerful as Alpha without using any of his bloodlines. In fact everyone besides Koda is that powerful. Koda is the only one who can boast to be more powerful then Alpha without him using his bloodlines**."

Everyone blinked hearing this. Haku asked "How powerful is Naruto-sama without using his bloodlines?"

Kellin yawning pointed towards Sarutobi and said "**Alpha is just below that old goat over there without using his bloodlines. When alpha does tap into his bloodline he makes that old goat look like a freshly minted genin.**"

Everyone gained wide eyes hearing this, while Naruto said "What Kellin forgot to mention is that I lack the experience that comes along with this power and that using more than 7 of my bloodlines at a time outside of my mindscape will knock me out for at least a week."

Kellin yawning asked "**Can I go now troublesome alpha?**"

Naruto nodding sent the jackal away. Sarutobi shaking his head then said "This meeting is-?!"

He was interrupted by Saki who screeched "WE DEMAND THAT HE BE MARRIED TO SAKURA HARUNO AND FORCED TO HAVE CHILDREN IMMEDIATELY!"

Naruto on the floor holding his bleeding ears wanted to strangle the damn woman. Sarutobi was about to respond when Yugao shocked everyone by saying "Not happening bitch. He already has a wife and she has decided to wait until he's ready to have children."

Naruto struggling to his feet asked "Who am I married to Nee-chan?"

Yugao blushing darkly said "You've been married since you were 4 Naruto."

Everyone besides the smirking Sarutobi blinked hearing this. Naruto scratching the back of his head thought back to when he was four. He suddenly remembered the papers Yugao had him sign when he was 4. Those papers had been marriage papers, not adoption papers. His eyes widened into circles as he said "Holy motherfucking great balls of flaming dog shit!"

Everyone else was confused still trying to figure it out. Sarutobi chuckling decided to inform everyone. He said "At 4 Yugao Uzuki didn't adopt Naruto, she married him. The two of them have been married for the past 8 years and Yugao Uzuki is officially his wife. I approved of this along with the Fire Daimyo."

Saki was now brick red and was about to screech something else when Naruto unleashed his killing intent and said "**Shut the fuck up you pink haired howler monkey banshee fusion gone horribly wrong. I'm not marrying that useless fan-girl of a niece of yours and so help me god that if you screech one more time I'm gonna transport your sorry ass to my mind and let the pack devour you.**" He then tilting his head asked "**Understand**?"

Saki shitting herself nodded quickly, along with the other civilians. Naruto capping his killing intent said "I'm glad we could come to an understanding. Now do excuse me as I need my ramen."

He then standing up turned around and walked out of the council chambers. Five seconds later Sasuke barged into the room rage clear in his eyes as he asked "Who the hell sold my clan compound?"

Everyone blinked hearing this except for Sarutobi who smirked as he had sold the compound and had given it to who he strongly suspected was Izanami.

A few hours and several bowls of ramen later Naruto could be seen sitting in an empty training ground, surrounded by 200 members of the pack. He was sitting in a tree, and they were under and around the tree. He had done this so he could take a nap without being disturbed. It was working like a charm as he had summoned the yoton and mokuton jackals who had instantly grown more trees or made the area surrounding the training ground a field of molten lava. So he was sleeping peacefully already having talked to Izanami about the sell and purchase of the former Uchiha clan compound. It was now the Uzuki clan compound. He, Yugao and Haku had already been moved in by her, and Sasuke had been moved to his new home by the civilians a hour or so later. Apparently he was given a pretty decent apartment. They were stilling kissing his ass it seemed.

Naruto smirked in his sleep remembering that Izanami had copied all of the Uchiha jutsu before giving a scroll with the burned remains to a civilian. Sasuke was shit out of luck it seemed. He then heard one of the jackals yip. Cracking open an eye he looked down spotting Yugao standing under the tree. He scratching his face said "I'm up here."

She hearing this nodded and jumped to sit beside him. He looking up at the sky asked "So when were you going to tell me that we were married?"

Yugao sighing said "I was going to tell you when you were but 10, you looked at me with those adorable blue eyes of yours and I choked. I had then planned on doing it when you graduated, but you found about the Kyuubi and stopped a traitor so I had to comfort you then. I was planning too do it after you got back from your first C-rank but we see how that turned out."

Naruto closing his eyes could see what she meant. Naruto then asked "Why are you dating Hayate if we're married?"

She giggling said "I'm his cover story. It keeps Gai from hitting on him."

Naruto hearing this shivered and said "Damn poor Hayate."

She smiling softly asked "You aren't going to ask me if I ever cheated on you?"

He said "Nope."

She scooting closer to him said "I'll tell you anyway. I have never cheated on you. Even with the 2 or 3 seduction missions I went on I never cheated. I want you to be my first and only."

Naruto hearing this gained wide eyes somehow not imagining that Yugao was a virgin. She giggling at his reaction said "That's right Naruto. I'm a virgin along with my three friends."

He nearly choked hearing this as Kurenai, Hana and Anko were also virgins. He shaking his head asked "How in the nine circles of hell did you four manage that?"

She smiling softly at him said "Firstly we stuck together, secondly we decided to give it to the person we married. I was lucky to find you so early and have saved myself just for you. Plus Anko's curse mark keeps people away because they're afraid she'll turn into Orochimaru."

Naruto snorting said "People are fucking idiots. Anko-chan is a gorgeous and powerful kunoichi who should be a fucking jonin, but due to the civilians sticking their noses in shinobi business she's stuck at special jonin. If I knew how to remove that stupid evil hickey of doom from her I'd do it in an heartbeat."

She hearing this smiled softly said "Anko-chan knows this and that's the major reason why she has fallen in love with you Naruto."

Naruto blinked was about to say something when suddenly his eyes glazed over. Yugao spotting this wondered if Izanami was talking to him. Naruto coming back five minutes later smirked and said "Nee-chan go ask Anko if she'd like that thing removed and how she would feel about being my second wife."

Yugao quirking an eyebrow asked "Why?"

Naruto gaining a wide smirk said "Because mom just informed me how to break and destroy the curse seal she has on her neck without killing her and to do she needs to agree willingly to be my wife. Now go."

Yugao with wide eyes nodded and vanished to ask Anko. Once she was gone Naruto jumped down from the tree and said "Alright guys and girls clean up the lava field. We're moving out."

The jackals nodding yipped, barked and growled. He then turned around and started heading for his new home knowing that he had a lot to prepare if Anko accepted his offer. He stopping suddenly got the strangest feeling that he wasn't getting any sleep tonight for some reason. Shaking his head he said "That was weird."

He then blurred to his home, feeling the jackals following him at the same pace

* * *

** Review or be forced to kiss Godzilla, French kiss at that!**

**Until next time my loyal little Jackals. Remember to FOLLOW THE JACKALS!**


End file.
